Freddy Vs Jason 2
by baamkawfi
Summary: Jasons Brother is Introduced and Tries to Help Lori and Will Destroy Freddy once and for all. PLEASE RR
1. Default Chapter

Freddy Vs. Jason 2  
  
Ch.1  
  
Freddy Narrating:  
  
After that Horrible Defeat to Jason and Lori who cut my head of, i will get her for that, A new person joined the group against me.Except I'm not sure if he was a person.He had similar powers to Jason, super strength, you know the whole package.He was a tough one. I expect to see him again sometime.His name was Alex  
  
"Hey Lori!" "Oh Hi Will.You know i wish that you would come to school and finish high school with me, you have to stop hiding behind bushes and waiting for me like this." " I would but i'm positive if anyone found me they would take me back to that mental hospital, trust me on this." "Well i don't like it, but ok.Come on, my dad is out of town for the week, so we can go to my house."  
  
At Lori's House:  
  
Will and Lori are watching T.V. and Lori gets Hungry. "Hey Will, I'm kind of hungry so i am going to make a sandwhich." "Oh no, I'll go make one for you." "oh ok, thanks Will." Will got up and went to the Kitchen. Lori stared at the ceiling. Then she heard whoosing noises near her and she thought she saw a shadow. Then she turned around and saw a kid a year or 2 younger than her, he had a big sword in his hand.  
  
Lori Screamed, she was very afraid. Will came running out from the kitchen and saw the knife in the kids hand. Will Charged at him," AHHHH" and then he punched the kid in the face, but the kid caught Will's hand and threw him against the wall.  
  
"EVERYONE STOP AND SHUT UP!" the kid yelled " I am not here to hurt you, i am here to help you." " Ya, i can tell by the way you threw Will." Lori said in a fearful voice. "He attacked me, i didn't mean to hurt him," the kid turned around and said "sorry" to will.  
  
Will got up."Who are you?and why are you here to help us?" "My name is Alex.I came to warn you not to fall asleep." "Wait." Lori said " Are you implying we shouldn't fall asleep because Freddy would kill us?" "Yes." "Well listen kid, you broke into my fathers house to tell us that?It's just a myth.now get out."  
  
"No you listen to me.I know he's real, just as you do.I also know you killed him.Or you thought you did.I know that you, Lori personally cut his head off, but he is not dead."  
  
"Ok then 'Alex' how did you know that?" demanded Will " I was there i saw it all." "No you werent nobody knew we went to Camp Crystal Lake, unless you followed us." "Well I sort of did.I followed my brother." "Well then who is your brother?" asked Lori "My Brother is Jason Vorhees." 


	2. Ch 2

Freddy vs. Jason 2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What!?!" said lori very confused. "How is he your brother?" "Well See my mother had 2 sons and i was one of them.I was Born before Jason was." "Well you look like a normal kid and Jason has looks alot older." said Will making a point. "Good Point." said Alex, "But, it had to be something from mother." whispered Alex."What are you talking about?" asked Lori "Well i was just a normal kid.Then i had a brother, Obviously it was jason.Then i learned of the news of his death and I didn't have a reason to live.I loved my brother. Eventually i had foster parents when mother died and I acted crazy enough so that they brought me to a mental hospital.After Ten years, I hadn't grown an inch, i just hadnt physically grown.I was walking around freely which they sometimes let you do and I saw on the television that some kids were killed at Camp Crystal Lake.I remembered that was where my brother was killed so i broke out of the hospital quite easily i might add.I headed to Camp Crystal Lake.Eventually i found out everything that happened to my brother.Then something strange but good happened. I began to grow stronger, faster, smarter, more agile, you know the whole package.Then when Jason finally died Freddy called him back and I knew it couldn't be good.I saw the whole thing happen between you and Freddy and Jason."  
  
"WHAT!" Lori screamed "If you saw it then why didnt you help us!" "For two reasons" said Alex "The first is that i knew nothing good would come from Freddy and Jason's Partenership so I knew it would end up in a fight.I had never seen Jason in action before and i wanted to see what he could do.The second reason is that you people are gonna have to learn how to protect yourself from Freddy because he isn't going to be leaving soon." "ya? and whats that supposed to mean?" asked Will. "It doesnt matter." said Alex "What Matters is that Freddy is coming after you and I wouldn't be surprised if it would be the next time you fell asleep."  
  
"But he can't get us." said Lori "Oh yeah?And why not?" asked Alex "Because I was the one who killed him, Will saw it!" said Lori, "Ya she cut his head right off his shoulders" said Will "You just don't get it.Freddy can always come back as long as there is fear!" "Yeah well we thought Freddy was gone and now that you told us he is back we might be a little afraid!" said Will, "Oh come on! you were afraid he could come back, i could smell your fear a mile away!" yelled Alex "What?" asked Lori "Never mind, lets go." said Alex "Where?" asked Will "Camp Crystal Lake."  
  
"Why are we going there?" asked Will "Because we Need to get Jason." "No we don't, are you suggesting we are going to fight Freddy?Again?" asked Lori "Yes, thats exactly what I'm saying!" "We dont need to bring Jason back into this!I'm sure you saw what we saw.Freddy hurt Jason Pretty bad.Just leave jason to rest." said lori "Listen, I know my brother and he would be up to it, i guess but if he knew what was really happening he would help.Listen Jason put up a good fight against Freddy and I'm thinkin Me and Jason Might be able to destroy Freddy once and for all." Alex said "Now do you have a car or something?" "Ya I have a van outside." Will said.  
  
All three of them get into the van and Alex says to Will "Let me drive Junior." "Junior.Ha look at you!" "Come on Will don't make me hurt you." Will had a look of terror on his face. "No no, Will i was kidding. But I am going to drive. 


	3. Ch3

Freddy vs. Jason 2  
  
Ch.3  
  
Driving to Camp Crystal Lake:  
  
"So Alex Why do you want to kill Freddy?" asked Lori "Well thats a dumb question.Probably for the same reason you do." "I doubt it." said Will half laughing. "Why do you doubt it?" asked Alex "Well you could fight him off but we could get killed easily just like all his other victims, we need him to die so we can survive." said Will more seriously. "True, it's possible I can fight him off, even you puny humans have done it before." Lori cut him off "Your not human?"  
  
"Well I guess I am but I've just always wanted to say something like that, it sounds like it comes out of a movie." "oh." said Lori, but Will was more Interested in what he was saying before."So what were you saying about freddy, alex?" "Oh yeah. Well I could fight him off but i would rather see him dead.He has killed so many people." "Well well so has jason, he even killed some of our friends." said Lori making a point "Well ok you make a point, and I apologize for all those he killed, but you have to understand that it wasnt his fault.It was our sad excuse for a mother."  
  
"Also it was Freddy's fault for Jason killing your friends,It was Freddy who brought him back." "ok" said Lori "We will accept your apology if" "what!" said Will interrupting Lori "if you promise, if this all works, that Jason won't try and turn and kill us or something." "Lori.You have my word." "Ok then."  
  
At Camp Crystal Lake:  
  
"Well Looks like we are here." Alex turns off the van but leaves the keys in the ignition and everyone gets out. They walk up to an abondoned camp hut."Ok. Will and Lori Hide in here while I go find Jason." "How long will that take?" asked Will "Not Long." After maybe an hour or so there was a knock on the door and Lori answered it and it was Alex and standing next to him was Jason.He still had his machette.Hi lidte it up as to strike Lori and it was coming down but Alex's arm Blocked it and a few drops of blood landed on the floor.It all happened withing 3 seconds."Sorry about that Lori.He must be a little on edge but he knows not to kill you guys, trust me.But listen, The reason I Brought you here is that you have to Kill freddy, and i mean total annialation, when he is in this world to bring him back to his dream world.All of us together are going to destroy him here then I'm gonna have to knock out jason, becuase we dont have any sleeping drugs, and then one of you is gonna take his machette and hit me in the face with the side of it till i'm knocked out ok?" "Well how long will that take?" asked Lori "I dont know, i have never been hit in the face with it."  
  
"Come on, we need to get Freddy." said Alex "You mean he is still here?" asked Lori "Ya i mean our whole fight with him was a week ago." said Will "Ya but Lori did chop his head off, it takes awhile to have his body find it.duh.But he is Fully restored now and I saw him when I was getting jason so we need to hurry." 


	4. Ch4

Freddy vs. Jason 2  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Camp Crystal Lake:  
  
"Hey Freddy!" They had found him.The most feared "Thing" on Elm ST.There was one thing going through Alex's head and it was that Freddy should be afraid.Freddy turned around, "EH." he said"Ah you two." he said looking at Will and Lori "Thought you got rid of me didnt you?" "They know the truth Freddy and now it's time to fight." said Alex "Well who the crap are you?" asked Freddy "I'm YOUR..Worst Nightmare." said Alex "Well, We'll see about that." Freddy Charged at Alex and was about to stab him with his claws but Alex grabed his hand and flipped him onto the ground.  
  
Jason noticed Freddy had tried to attack his brother and he ran to join the fight.Freddy got up and started pounding Jason and Alex stepped aside for a second. "Alex what do you want us to do?" asked Will "I dont know, you guys beat him once before, be resourceful.Throw sticks at him." Lori picked up a stick a little bigger than a twig and threw it at freddy.It hit his arm but he didnt notice."Oh Come on Sally jones.BIG STICKS!" Then Alex Went to join the battle again.Jason was on the ground with Freddy's foot in his face and Alex Came over Kicked his leg out from under him and while he was falling Alex Punched his face and Freddy was plowed into the ground.  
  
"OW! you friggen loser!" said freddy and he got up and slashed Alex right in the face with his claws."AHHHHH!"screamed Alex,then he looked at Freddy"Just Kidding."Then Alex Lunged at freddy but Pulled back and Jason hit Freddy with his Machette.Freddy yelled.The a few big sized sticks hit Freddy right in the Head.Then Will ran up to Freddy, Jumped and with both legs he kicked Freddy in the chest and Freddy fell backwards."Lori Bring the Van over here!" Lori ran away to get the van."Will I loaded the van with Explosives,Grenades.I'm Gonna hold Freddy Down and your gonna put one in his mouth then run."Alex Grabbed Freddy's neck and held his head on the ground.  
  
Lori Brought the van around and Will came back with 2 grenades."where did you get this?" asked Will "Never Mind." Alex Replied. Will Pulled the Ring off and Shoved It in Freddy's mouth And ran Along with Lori and Jason.Jason walked actually.Before Alex Had a chance to run Freddy stabbed his chest and Alex fell over Freddy and Then there was a huge explosion."Oh My God!Alex could be dead!We Have to check!" Lori Screamed "No Lori!We Have to get you me and Jason into the dream world to destroy Freddy!I know without himit might not be possible but we have to try." 


End file.
